


Slain Nevermore: Consolidation

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, thus unto SSKR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Originally posted on myRWBY Dialoguestumblog.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Raven Branwen, Jaune Arc/Raven Branwen/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune clung to Yang as she pulled her bike up to the pallisade.

Yang: Remember me?

Shay D. Mann: *screams and runs into the camp*

Several bandits rush out, with weapons pointed at the now disembarked Jaune and Yang.

Jaune: We're here to make peace.

Yang: I'm here to see my mother.

Shay D. Mann: Like hell we're going to...

Yang: Do we?.. really?.. have to do this again? Once wasn't enough?

Jaune: She's a lot more powerful than she was last time.

Yang: He's no slouch, either. You guys can either get you asses handed to you, AGAIN, or you can just go and tell my mother I'm here to see her. Your choice.

Yang: *takes a step towards the bandits*

Bandits: *take a step back*

Shay D. Mann: You think we're afraid of you?!

Jaune: You... just... wet yourself...

Jaune: *hides his head in his hands*

Raven: ENOUGH!

Yang: Finally!

Jaune: You're idiot wet himself.

Raven: I will talk to you, later.

Shay D. Mann: *runs into the camp*

Raven: So, what do you want?

Jaune: We're just here to talk.

Yang: Take the mask off.

Raven: *pulls her mask off*

Raven: If I must.

Yang: So I can see that you still care about me.

Raven: . . .

Raven: What... did you want to talk about...

Yang: You... me... us... the tribe?..

Raven: I somehow doubt you've changed your opinion on us...

Jaune: You don't have to live like this.

Raven: You think we have a problem living like this?

Jaune: I've seen nicer houses in slums.

Raven: And just who is this?

Yang: *holds up her left hand, showing a ring on her finger*

Raven: . . .

Raven: Well, then, young man, if we stopped living like this, did you think the kingdoms would just accept us with open arms?

Jaune: Yes, but it doesn't matter what I think.

Jaune: *pulls out his scroll*

Jaune: Letters of clemency from the four kingdoms.

Raven: *stares at his scroll from 10 feet away*

Jaune: If you stop being bandits.

Raven: Like hell I'm going to believe you convinced them...

Yang: We've got friends in high places, mom.

Jaune: Saving the world kind of does that. Which also means the reason you are running... doesn't exist anymore... You no longer have to worry about Salem breathing down your neck.

*pregnant silence*

*deafening silence*

Jaune: As to what you will do, we've worked out an open bounty programme with Vale, Atlas, and Vacuo, if you relocate near them.

*pregnant silence*

*harrowing silence*

Raven: And why the hell would you do this for me?

Jaune: Because Yang wants to see you... and she thinks you want to see her...

*pregnant silence*

*howling silence*

Raven: You would ask me to change how my tribe has lived for generations... just so I can see my daughter?..

*pregnant silence*

Yang: *breathes deep*

Yang: How many have you lost since I was here, last?

Raven: The only ones we lost were weak...

Yang: That doesn't answer my question.

*pregnant silence*

Yang: Qrow told us why you went to Beacon.

Raven: . . .

Yang: To learn to deal with huntsmen. Last time I showed up here, I wasn't even a huntress yet, and I took on like a third of your tribe by myself. Grimm might kill you, but huntsmen hunt you. We found you?, what if others do as well?

Jaune: What if a punitive force were not on it's way right - now?

Raven: *eyes wide with shock*

Raven: We need to...

Jaune: We came by bike, they are coming by airship. It's going to be a bloodbath.

Raven: You brought them?!..

Yang: We tried to get ahead of them. You don't know how long we've been looking for you! And guess what, when we DID find you, we found out that the tribe was going to be wiped out!

Raven: . . .

Jaune: Don't think you're maiden powers are going to save you. You're not the first maiden we've fought.

Raven: So, you would betray me?..

Yang: We're trying to find a way to be together?! Is that so hard for you to understand?!

Raven: By betraying me?!

Yang: What if we didn't come?! How many would you lose?..

Raven: . . .

Yang: Your maiden powers would save you, but how many others would die?!

Jaune: *loud grumbling that interupts the two*

Jaune: Can't you see we're trying to find peace?!

Raven: Your peace!

Yang: You'd rather have death?! Do you know who's idea this was?! Jaune. It was Jaune's. He knew I wanted to get along you with, and talked to the councils of the four kingdoms to help us do it!

Yang: *wipes tears out of her eyes*

Raven: How could you be so weak?

Jaune: You should look at yourself.

Raven: *wipes her eyes and finds moisture*

Jaune: That's proof that you still care about your daughter.

Raven: All it's proof of is weakness.

Jaune: It's not like we have a lot of time here.

Raven: *looks about nervously, fretfully*

Raven: What do you expect me to do?!

Yang: Choose life.

Jaune: Choose love.

Raven: *puts her mask back on and turns towards the tribe*

Yang: Their lives hang in your hands.

Raven: *looks back at them*

Raven: *body tenses with stress*

Raven: *breathes deep*

*pregnant silence*

Raven: *falls to her knees*

Yang: I guess that means she surrenders.

Jaune: I'll deal with the huntsmen when they arrive.

* * *

Jaune: *holds up his shield*

Jaune: *plays with the scroll on the back of his shield, causing it to start displaying up front*

Lead Huntsman: Didn't expect to find you here

Jaune: The Branwen Tribe received an offer of clemency from all four kingdoms, which has been accepted by their leader, Raven Branwen.

Lead Huntsman: I'm guessing that is her.

Raven: *removes her helmet*

Raven: . . .

Jaune: She's not exactly the friendly type. Your bounty will still be paid, which I'll witness.

Lead Huntsman: This is a bit... strange...

Jaune: You tell me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190788782377/slain-nevermore-consolidation-part-iiii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune and Yang sat in the headman's tent, with Raven sitting across from the tiny table.

Raven: So, what?, you expect us to become farmers?.. move to the kingdoms?..

Jaune: Yeah, I doubt that would work.

Yang: That's why we worked out the open bounty. Every Grimm you kill will bring money into the tribe.

Jaune: You'll be free to do what you want... just so long as you limit your attacks to Grimm.

Raven: I don't suppose you could find us something in Anima?..

Yang: Mistral isn't exactly happy with you.

Raven: . . .

Raven: So, we'd be our own tribe?, and could do whatever we want, as long as we don't attack Humans?

Jaune: And Faunus. People? Weird that they are separate categories?

Raven: What kind of idiot is he?

Yang: *wraps her arm in Jaune's*

Raven: *sighs*

Raven: What do we do now?

Jaune: Have your tribe pick up camp and head to the nearest port. Whichever kingdom you choose will send ships.

Yang: Or, we can get to know each other?

Jaune: Right... right... that was kind of the point... but if we don't pick up and move quickly, the kingdoms might get a bit nervous...

Raven: You do know I care about you, don't you?

Yang: I know... or at least hoped... But... how... how could you?..

Raven: We... talked about this... Your father and uncle picked a fight with an unkillable monster.

Jaune: It turns out the secret to killing her was simply to be nice to her.

Raven: *disapproving glare at Jaune*

Yang: He's... actually telling the truth... It's a really long story... involving a topless genie...

Raven: *looks at Yang questioningly*

Yang: Oh, and they were really impressive, too. Like really impressive.

Raven: *approving look*

Jaune: The point is...

Yang: Acting like he didn't like looking at them just as much as I did...

Jaune: Okay, I did. But the war is also over. We won. Humanity survives. The only thing we have to worry about is each other... and Grimm... Weird that being a huntsman is somehow relaxing...

Raven: Your husband is insane.

Yang: You would be surprised how many times that has saved our lives... and the world... really...

Raven: You don't expect me to get back with Tai, do you?

Yang: I really don't know how I feel about that... like... at all... All I'm here do to is spend a bit of time with you. Is that too much to ask?

Raven: . . .

Raven: And so, your husband got my tribe clemency, demanded with pick-up and move across continents... adopt a whole new style of life... so we can spend time together?

Yang: You did say he was insane, didn't you?

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: I wanted to find a way... that you two could be together...

Raven: *stares at Jaune*

Raven: I really don't know what to say. I honestly didn't know that kind of romance existed. Is he real? I feel like he's a hologram or something.

Yang: Oh, trust he, he's 100% man-meat. I've felt him deep enough to...

Yang: . . .

Yang: Ladykiller, this is when you're supposed to stop me...

Jaune: *laughs out loud*

Jaune: Yeah, do you know how hard that is?

Yang: Other than spanking my ass when you feel like.

Jaune: Or when you feel like it.

Raven: . . .

Raven: So, you have a loving... relationship?..

Yang: We love each other... in every way... He might look like he's not all there, but that just means girls don't have any defence against him.

Jaune: Do we really have to tell your mother this?

Yang: Don't want her to get blindsided like I did.

Raven: No, apparently you want me to go in with my eyes open.

Yang: Either way, he's mine.

Jaune: Shouldn't you be talking about something else?

Yang: Like what?

Jaune: I... don't know... I thought you two had more to say to each other.

Yang and Raven: *look each other in their eyes*

Jaune: Or then again, maybe not. This actually makes a lot of sense for you.

Raven: Like mother, like daughter, apparently. This is the most time we have spent with each other in decades.

Yang: So, what, we go back to me sitting in your lap? You brushing my hair.

Jaune: Or she can sit in my lap.

Yang and Raven: *give Jaune a curious look*

Jaune: Joke. Bad joke, apparently.

Yang: No, you said it.

Raven: You can't be serious?

Yang: Nothing wrong with taking jokes seriously. Out you go.

Jaune: Slowly slips out from under the low table.

Jaune: *looks around*

Jaune: *moves towards the low bed and sits on the edge*

Yang: *holds her hand out to Raven*

Raven: *let's Yang pull her up and over to the low bed*

Raven: *let's Yang turn her around and sit in Jaune's lap*

Raven: This is NOT what I was expecting.

Jaune: *instinctively wraps his arms around Raven's waist*

Jaune: Yang was never the type to do what anyone else was doing.

Yang: Neither were you.

Jaune: *pulls one of his arms free and raises it*

Jaune: But in my defence, that's largely because I'm socially awkward.

Jaune: *goes to wrap the arm back around Raven's waist, only now realizing he had his hands about her waist*

Raven: Apparently has no qualms about molesting his mother-in-law.

Yang: *gives Raven a questioning stare*

Yang: *gives Jaune a questioning stare*

Jaune: I don't know why you are looking at me.

Raven: Because something is poking me in my ass. To be fair, it only happened after I said he was molesting me. So, how long are you going to keep me sitting on your husband's erection?

Yang: I... honestly don't know...

* * *

Yang and Jaune laid under the blanket on the rug.

Yang: *snuggles up to Jaune*

Yang: *hands start roving over Jaune's body*

Jaune (whispering): Your mother is right there.

Yang (whispering): We're in a tribe, in the woods, in tents. Everyone is listening. I know you did this for me, but this is really fucking stressful, so the least you could do is fuck me like a good husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190799212030/slain-nevermore-consolidation-part-iiiii) tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune and Yang roused as they heard movement around them.

Raven: Do you kids always sleep in so late?

Yang: Fuck off. Wait, mom? Riiight...

Raven: I never knew my daughter was so lazy.

Jaune: *grabs Raven by the ankles and pulls, causing her to fall down*

Raven: Okay, what the hell?

Jaune: One, don't want to see you fighting. Two, even though you're family, still want you to know we didn't exactly drop our guard.

Raven: . . .

Yang: Mom?

Raven: I like him.

Jaune: *pulls Raven into them*

Jaune: Three, you're family.

Raven: Oh! I like him!

Yang: Yeah, yeah, get your own Ladykiller.

Raven: It's been way too long since I've been held like this.

Yang: And why do you have to be like that?

Raven: And why do you have to be naked?

Yang: Well, duh, fucking my husband.

*pregnant silence*

Yang: Don't get any ideas.

Raven: He was the one sticking his erection into my ass.

Yang: Ladykiller, say something.

Jaune: Absolutely not.

Raven: He's a lot smarter than I thought he was.

Yang: Yeah, yeah, let go.

Jaune: *let's go*

Raven: *pulls herself up to her feet*

Raven: My heart hasn't beat like this... in...

Raven: *stares Yang in the eyes*

Yang: *throws her pillow at Raven*

Jaune: Girls, girls, there's no need to fight over me.

Raven: *throws the pillow at Jaune*

Yang: Yeah, but there's no need to worry; I would totally win.

Raven: You think so, young lady?

Jaune: You're not actually going to fight over me, are you?

Yang: Easy, Ladykiller, it's just going to be a fun contest.

Raven: If you are so confident, why don't you wager something?

Yang: One night with Ladykiller!

Jaune: What?

Raven: You're on.

Jaune: Don't I get a say in this?

Yang (whispering): Your dick did poke her in the ass. If you want to say no, just say no.

Jaune: . . .

Yang: That's what I thought.

* * *

Yang and Raven eyed each other.

Raven: It seems she really is my daughter after all! It seems like Yang thinks she can take me on, what do you think?!

The bandits shouted a mix of both support and condemnation.

Raven: It seems like they think you have a chance!

Yang: Just don't turn into a bird.

Raven: *starts to draw her sword*

Yang: *adopts a defensive stance*

Raven: *cuts the air, making a portal appear behind Yang*

Raven: *leaps through the portal, ,and lunges down avoiding Yang's fists*

Yang: *punches down firing her dust, the fire grazing Raven as she moves out of the way*

Raven: *looks like she's going to draw her sword, only to ram Yang in her stomach with the hilt, putting the sword back away*

Yang: *face gets more intense*

Raven: *draws to slash at Yang*

Yang: *deflects the sword with her gauntlets*

Yang: *tries to punch at Raven, missing, but the fireburst did strike*

Raven: *recoils from the attack*

Raven: *slashes at Yang, misses, but opens up a portal behind Yang*

Raven: *slashes through the portal, striking Yang on her back*

Yang: *winces from the blow; her hair and eyes start to glow*

Yang: *rages, striking at Raven*

Raven: *blocks and deflects Yang's attacks*

Yang: *strikes true, knocking Raven back several feet*

Yang: *uses her gauntlets to launch herself forward*

Raven: *turns into a Raven*

Yang: *pounds into the ground, causing it to shake.*

Yang: *hair and eyes return to normal*

Raven: *reverts back to her human form*

Raven: I'll admit, you got me.

Yang: *waves Raven towards her while shaking her head*

Raven: *slowly walks towards her daughter*

Yang (whispering): Jaune got you.

Raven: *stares at her daughter*

Yang (whispering): Turns out I'm a perverted bastard. I like to find sweet things to throw into bed with my husband.

Raven: *eyes wide with shock*

Raven: I must say, I'm proud of you.

* * *

Jaune: *pins Raven to the bed as he kisses her*

Jaune: You ready?

Raven: Just do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190805943137/slain-nevermore-consolidation-part-iiiiii) tumblog.


End file.
